


Like a Rabbit- Part 30

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink/Prompt: scissors position</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Rabbit- Part 30

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters, and I’m just borrowing them for some fun. I mean no harm and make no money from this.
> 
> Challenge: pervy_werewolf’s Lusty Monty of May 2007
> 
> Notes: The title of my “series” this year works on a few different levels. First is the reference to rabbits… and we all know what rabbits are known for: eating carrots! Oh, and fucking, naturally.  
> Then there’s the reference to bunnies- plot bunnies, to be specific.

“Well, well,” Remus chuckled, as Peter climbed up onto his bed. “What have we here? Wormtail?”

“The name’s COTTONtail, actually. Peter Cottontail,” Peter said smoothly. He ran a hand over his head, flipping back the two tall ears upon his head as though he were combing back hair. He was wearing an awful pink bunny suit someone in his family had sent him for Easter a few years ago.

The bunny suit was embarrassing and not the least bit complimentary to his figure. However, the suit had two uses. First, it made Remus laugh, and Peter loved very much when Remus laughed. Second, Remus took pity on Peter when he wore the ridiculous outfit. And when Remus was both happy and sympathetic, it was the perfect time to invite himself into Remus’ bed for a little bit of loving.

Remus knelt on his bed, pulling the hangings closed to conceal the two of them. Then Remus smiled at his Peter Rabbit- minus the Beatrix Potter children’s rating. He eased Peter down and then drew him close. “You get me every time in this thing, don’t you?” Remus let Peter kiss him; it was sloppy, wet, and messy- exactly what Remus had expected. Peter liked it messy, and liked it complicated. Remus wiggled his fingers in front of Peter’s face, then touched them to Peter’s crotch. Through the thick, pink fabric, Peter’s dick stirred. “Mmm, you like that, don’t you?”

Peter cocked his head, smiling sheepishly.

Remus grinned and continued tickling, his fingertips assaulting Peter’s privates. Peter squirmed and sucked in deep breaths. “Would you like me to keep this up?” Remus asked. He stopped briefly to tear off his nightshirt. He moved his feet around to push down and slip off his socks. “Do you want me to get you all hot and bothered? Do you want to squirm and kick while I touch and tease? Do you want me to work you up so bad that you cum right there in that bunny suit? Hot and musty and dirty as all hell?”

Peter nodded, spreading his legs so Remus could keep it up.

“Well, I have a better idea this time.” He kissed Peter, moving his mouth roughly over Peter’s in the worst kiss he’d ever given, though it seemed to turn Peter on like nothing else. “It’s been a while since we… since I fucked you.”

Peter blushed.

“I’d fancy a good fuck right now. What about you?”

Peter squirmed, this time because he was uncomfortable. Peter’s ribs weren’t strong enough for him, and his chest started hurting when he laid face-down on the bed. And when Peter lay on his back, legs up in the air, Remus couldn’t get at Peter’s arse properly. This caused complications and they usually resorted to hand jobs and blow jobs.

Sometimes, however, Remus could talk Peter into a little more. “Remember that time a few months ago?” Remus asked, his tickles progressing to something harder. Peter nodded. “Remember how much you liked that? Remember the way you said it made you feel full? How you loved being taken like that? How I got right where you needed and gave you the most incredible, most intense orgasm of your life?” Peter licked his lips. “What do you say I give you one even better?”

Peter came to Remus, wanting to get off. But now he wanted more. “Okay,” he whispered.

Remus reached around and squeezed the fluffy tail of the suit it squeaked and they both chuckled. Then, with a tug on the zip and a bit of maneuvering, Remus got Peter out of the suit and onto his side. “Pinch your nipples for me,” Remus instructed. “I want to watch you for a moment, as if you were alone.”

“Yeah?” Peter tweezed the stubs between thumb and forefinger, then circled his finger around the tips to turn himself on… to turn Remus on. “When I’m alone… in bed or in the showers… and I’m touching myself… I always think of you.”

“You don’t,” Remus said quickly, feeling his breaths shortening. “You think of someone much more handsome. A muscular Quidditch player… or a centerfold from a pornomag, posing with his wand.”

“I think of you,” Peter said, shaking his head. “You’re the one I can have. And more importantly, you’re the one I want.” One of Peter’s hand’s slid down, over his bare chest and his sizeable belly. It slid over the roll and kept going, until he had his cock in hand. He closed his eyes and began tossing. “Remus,” he whispered. His hand slid up and down the shaft more quickly. Remus pulled his wand out from beneath a pillow and summoned some lube. Peter didn’t even break his pace, but his hand slid much more easily now, flying up and down the short but thick cock.

Remus lubed himself up as well, and emptied the rest of the bottle onto Peter’s arse. He stuck a few fingers in, one then two then three, just to be sure Peter could take it. Surprisingly, it only made Peter wank faster, completely controlled by his considerable urges.

Peter wasn’t exactly what one would call flexible, but all the young man needed to do was lie on his side and lift his right leg into the air as high as it would go. Remus even helped him hold it there, relieving all strain. Peter kept pleasing himself. Then Remus turned onto his side and slid in between Peter’s legs. It was a difficult position to get into, and certainly not the most comfortable for Remus, but it would be well worth it in the end.

From the moment Remus penetrated, all doubts were gone. Peter’s cock was against Remus’ chest, though still being serviced, and both men could look into each other’s eyes if desired. More importantly, Remus could go in deep, so very deep. Deep enough to reach that spot he needed to get to. That spot where he was lost inside of Peter and Peter was crying out in pleasure. That spot where neither man could control himself, and where both were lost in each other.

Remus’ one free hand reached over. A finger pressed against Peter’s lips, as though conveying a kiss. Then the hand moved and teased Peter’s un-stimulated nipple. With his nipples, cock, and arse all tingling, Peter was overcome from the attention. He came as messily as always, streaming white cum against Remus’ chest and onto the bed sheets, shaking involuntarily. And just as it finally stopped, Remus’ orgasm started. His was slightly more reserved, but nonetheless pleasurable.

Peter waited until Remus had spilled every last drop there was left in him. Then they separated carefully. Remus cleaned them off, as always, while Peter replenished their energy by summoning over two butter beers and a chocolate bar from his trunk. “Just like an Easter bunny, delivering treats to me,” Remus said, taking a bite of chocolate.

Peter muttered something entirely too cheesy about Remus being the treat, and snuggled up to the young man for the night.


End file.
